fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
( LOGO )
Note: This project is open to edits from other users, however if the edit is deemed as vandalism or not-suited to the game then it shall be reverted. ' LOGO,' stylized as ( LOGO ), is an open-source, collaborative RPG project being developed by GlassHat Studios ltd and other parties for the Wii U and PC. The game follows the story of a Knight who is sought out to save a Princess. Lore The New World The lore of the game initially begins with the destruction of a world - caused by the ignorance of whatever creature had resided there and the sheer power obtained by the said creatures. The world had been wiped of all life, regardless of whether land-borne or underwater. An entity known as the Lord of Creation had thus been provoked; it seemed clear as to what the problem and causation had been and from that the "New World" was then conceived. Unlike worlds which had came before it, the New World was distinguishable in that every being had a set purpose within it's lifetime, driven by its assigned thought. The New World needn't have any specific elements with different properties and consisted of only "Material" ''and ''"Beings". ''Material was essentially what made the New World - no definitive term for anything in the New World was needed as it was only Material. Material could also have properties changed by Beings: Material which makes up the oceans can be used to make a house and so forth - all that is not a "Being" is "Material". Beings are creatures which exhibit "Thought" in some way or another. Beings are also assigned "Objectives": goals which the being must achieve in order to keep the world's balance. The Layers of Thought The use of thought by Beings can be placed within classifications known as the Layers of Thought. Each being which exhibits thoughts may have their thoughts categorized as such: *'Primary Thought''' - Primary Thoughts are those made by Beings to do basic tasks which ensure their own survival within the New World. Primary Thoughts are primitive and consist of thoughts such as instinctive reactions to hunger or dehydration, movement and thoughts such as pain and defensive reactions. *'Secondary Thought' - Secondary Thoughts are those made by Beings in order to achieve their "Objectives". The expanse of this thought category is flexible and can vary between Beings depending on assigned cognitive ability. Secondary Thought can range from basic needs such as seeking aid when achieving their objective & basic tracking for predacious Beings to negotiation and basic emotional decisions which cause Beings to react a certain way to their objective. *'Tertiary Thought '- The final known layer of thought, Tertiary Thoughts are those made by beings which expand beyond the boundaries of seeking an objective or basic needs. Tertiary Thoughts consist of mostly emotional thoughts such as a will for power, lust, vengance and so forth, However, these thoughts also may consist of their own "sidetrack objectives" which have no relevance to secondary thought. Those who exhibit Tertiary Thought are eradicated by the Greater Beings and the Lord of Creation. Plot This plot is an in-development synopsis of the game's events. Throughout the game, you occupy the role of the Hero, a Being who's sole purpose is in order to save another Being known as the Princess. Throughout the journey, the Hero explores various areas of the New World Material, encountering other beings as he attempts to complete his assigned objective. Eventually, his objective is achieved throughout the events of the game causing the Hero & the Princess to essentially enter Tertiary Thought as none have an objective. The Lord of Creation thus sends creatures down in order to "excommunicate" the Hero, however the Hero is able to defeat these creatures and reaches the Lord of Creation. Upon defeating the Lord of Creation, the Hero may choose one of three endings: *To leave the Lord of Creation be and willfully be excommunicated alongside the Princess. The New World continues as it had prior to the Hero's existence. *To kill the Lord of Creation and to take his place as "God" - essentially having nigh-limitless power and being able to rule the New World as he desires. *To kill the Lord of Creation and to leave the New World as it is, allowing other Beings to enter Tertiary Thought and to do as they like - which causes chaos throughout the New World and leads to it's destruction. Category:Games Category:Games by GlassHat Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Wii U Games Category:Open-Source games Category:PC Games